digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Knights (Next Order)
The are an organization in Digimon World: Next Order. Fiction Digimon World: Next Order The Royal Knights are an order of Holy Knights who serve King Drasil and protect the world. They can be found after the defeats Shoma Tsuzuki and the Enforcer. Each Royal Knight has their own goal, often seeking to test the Hero who saved the world, but join Floatia once defeated. They inhabit the Dimensional District afterward, providing benefits to the Hero if found. Members Alphamon Alphamon is found alongside in the Logic Volcano. Alphamon is "the one who governs the beginning" and is interested in the power that saved the world, and so fights the . They are satisfied upon being defeated and join Floatia while waiting for the day that their power is needed. Alphamon goes to the Dimensional District, where he gives the Hero 60 more seconds in the alternate dimension when spoken to. Attacks * : Swings the Ouryuken. Craniamon Craniamon is found in the Nigh Plains alongside . They had been searching for the so that they could see the power that had saved the Digital World for themselves. After being defeated, they believe the Hero to be worthy and lend their power. Craniamon joins the Digital Dungeon and boosts the Hero's partner Digimon's HP by 500 and STA by 50 when spoken to. Attacks *'Waltz's End' (End Waltz): Fires a sonic wave at supersonic speeds by rotating the Duo Solar Spear at high speeds, causing the opponent to "Dance" until their data is pulverized by the shock wave. Crusadermon Crusadermon is found in the Bony Resort and requests a battle with the to see if the Hero's power will bring good or evil. After being defeated, Crusadermon decides they fight for justice, and thus decides to join Floatia. Crusadermon joins the Dimensional District and will extend the partner Digimon's life by 12 hours, in exchange for 60 seconds of time in the dimension. Attacks *'Spiral Masquerade': Chops up the opponent with the four body-sash blades which extend from its armor. Dynasmon Dynasmon is found in the Infinite Cauldron and fights against the to find out whether their partner Digimon follow them through loyalty, or are forced against their will as slaves. After being defeated, Dynasmon comes to the realization that the Hero's partner Digimon follow them due to their bond, which is different from his own devotion to King Drasil. Dynasmon joins Floatia to observe this bond some more. When talked in the Dimensional District, Dynasmon increases the Hero's partner Digimon's STR and WIS by 50. Attacks *'Wyvern's Breath' (Breath of Wyvern): Transforms its body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern. Examon Examon is found in the Logic Volcano. The is asked by to stop Examon, as he had been causing trouble in the Logic Volcano. When found, Examon reveals that he is being influenced an unknown rage, but once quelled he realises that its uncontrollable anger had been caused by a fish bone getting stuck in its throat. Examon thanks the Hero for helping return him to his senses and joins Floatia. When talked to in the Dimensional District, Examon gives them 120 more seconds in the dimension in exchange for 10,000 bits. Attacks *'Dragonic Impact': Dives from the exosphere and performs a ramming attack shrouded in heat from friction with the atmosphere, mopping up swaths of enemies with the accompanying shock wave. Gankoomon Gankoomon is in the Frost Cathedral alongside and is Jesmon's master. They request a friendly fight against the , and after being defeated join Floatia. When talked to in the Digital Dungeon, Gankoomon boosts the Hero's partner Digimon's bond, mood, and friendship by 20. Attacks * |lit. "Earthquake! Lightning! Fire! Father!"}}This name is a pun, as is read literally in Chinese as "Earth-god! Thunder! Longing! Father!"Hinukamuy looses heaven's punishment at Gankoomon's harsh words. Jesmon Jesmon is in the Frost Cathedral alongside , who is his master. They request a friendly fight against the , and after being defeated join Floatia. When talked to in the Digital Dungeon, Jesmon increases the time the Hero is allowed to spend in the dimension by a random amount. Attacks * This name is a pun, as it rhymes with Gankoomon's .: Carves the opponent to pieces with the blades on its arms while moving at high speed. Kentaurosmon Kentaurosmon is found in the Nigh Plains alongside . They had been searching for the so that they could see the power that had saved the Digital World for themselves. After being defeated, they believe the Hero to be worthy and lend their power. Kentaurosmon joins the Digital Dungeon and gives chips to boost Digimon's stats when spoken to. Attacks *'Bifrost' ( ): Fires incandescent arrows of light from Múspellsheimr. Leopardmon Leopardmon is found in the Server Desert. Leopardmon had been searching for the to find out whether they would be a panacea or poison to the Digital World, as with their strength, they could become a threat if they turn evil. Leopardmon challenges the Hero to battle, telling them to prove they deserve to stand alongside the Digimon. After being defeated, Leopardmon acknowledges them and joins Floatia. When spoken to in the Dimensional District, Leopardmon gives 30,000 bits. Attacks *'Extinction Wave' (Aussterben, ): Swings the Sword of Annihilation downward in an overhead arc. Magnamon Magnamon is found in the Server Desert on Fridays. is a fan of his and requests that the obtain his autograph, which they proceed to attempt to do after getting his location and time of appearance from . Magnamon is confused at the request, and asks if they had been summoned to save the Digital World, or take it over for themselves. Magnamon then jumps to the conclusion that they had been summoned to do something evil to Magnamon, with the autograph being an excuse, and attacks them in self-defense. After being defeated, Magnamon realizes the error of his ways. When the Hero explains the situation, Magnamon agrees to give the autograph under the condition that they inform ExVeemon to not to fawn over the Royal Knights but instead become powerful enough to fight the Knights themselves. Magnamon then decides to join Floatia and goes to the Dimensional District, where he gives 1000 luck coins if talked to. Attacks *'Plasma Shot' (Plasma Shoot): Fires a shot of ball-shaped plasma. Omegamon Omegamon is found alongside in the Logic Volcano. Omegamon is "the one who governs the end" and is interested in the power that saved the world, and so fights the . They are satisfied upon being defeated and join Floatia while waiting for the day that their power is needed. Omegamon goes to the Dimensional District, where he increases the HP and MP of the Hero's partner Digimon by 500 and all other stats by 20. Attacks *'Supreme Cannon': (Garuru Cannon): Freezes the opponent with frigid, shots that it fires from the Garuru Cannon. *'Transcendent Sword': (Grey Sword): Slashes with the Grey Sword. Notes and references Category:Characters in Digimon World: Next Order